


Teeter

by glitszy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mostly Fluff, barely angst, help me, i forgot how to write angst, im winging this, jinsoul is a mess, jungeun is an angel, oneshot? drabble? idk, ot12 loona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitszy/pseuds/glitszy
Summary: Jinsol is bad with decisions and Jungeun comes to save the day.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Teeter

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy :D this is my very first story that i'll post in ao3 so bear with me. i am still learning the ropes here. i present you this lipsoul au, the first au i have written in a long time after a five months worth of writer's block.

It was a dismal, rainy day. The day that Jinsol had been waiting for, and she didn’t know why she froze in front of the daycare building, her feet not cooperating with her locomotor nerves. 

  
  


_ Shit. _

  
  


_ Can I really do this? _

  
  
  


She goes back to her apartment. She thought it wasn’t worth it.

  
  
  


“Jinsol?” 

  
  


The blonde swung her head to the left after closing the door behind her.  _ Oh.  _ She forgot, she shared her apartment with someone. Choi Yerim, her favorite freshman. (Yerim is the 1st, Yeojin and Hyejoo mustn’t know.) “Yerim? I thought you had school.”

  
  


Yerim’s lips curled into a frown, “Well, it’s raining outside and I’m feeling kinda burnt out… You know?” The girl with the purple hair shrugged her shoulders, and Jinsol walks up to her and hugs the latter, “I know the solution to that.”

  
  


“Let’s buy ice cream.”

  
  


Jinsol swore she could see Yerim’s eyes sparkle from the sound of the word ‘ice cream’.

  
  


“Wait a minute, though,” Yerim perched an eyebrow, “You said something about a job interview right? How’d it go?” 

  
  


Jinsol’s expression dimmed at her question, letting out a sigh as she ruffles Yerim’s hair and smiles, “It’s not that important. Let’s go?”

  
  


Yerim pouts, “Don’t tell me you stood in front of the daycare building and decided to go home again because you were scared, didn’t you?”

Jinsol groans and covers her face with her hands in shame, knowing that Yerim has memorized her dumb and coward actions. “I-I… I think I’m not ready yet, Yerim.” She breathes deeply.

  
  


“I’m only two months fresh out of college and I didn’t know finding a job would be so physically and mentally taxing, much more when you’re an idiot.”

  
  


Yerim huffs, “You’re not an idiot, Jinsol!”

  
  


Jinsol chuckles. “Thanks, Yerim. You’re the best.”

  
  


“Come on now! I’ll treat you to an ice cream and you can treat me too! I think that’s a double-win.” Yerim winks as she picks up their umbrellas from the umbrella rack.

  
  


Jinsol rolls her eyes playfully, “Your mind, Yerim. It is a true wonder.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Their walk to the nearest 7/11 store was eventful, to say the least.

  
  


The drizzle an hour ago turned to a considerable amount of rain. One of the bus stops that the two had passed by earlier had been splashed by a large set of wheels from the next scheduled bus, soon followed by angry shouts and disgusted groans from the muddy, smoke-touched water.

  
  


The door chimes as they enter the convenience store, the cashier choruses with a simple ‘good morning’. Jinsol manages to find her way at the back of the store where the ice cream fridges were put, Yerim followed behind her with her hands clasped in excitement. Carefully examining every flavor and brand of the frozen products.

  
  


“Hmmm…” Yerim hums, it seems she has found her target. The iconic green-colored Melona ice pop that distantly looks like the lightstick of a well known K-Pop group. “I want this one!” Yerim says, cheering cheerfully. (I ran out of adverbs. Sorry Choerry.)

  
  


Now it was Jinsol’s turn to pick her flavor.

  
  


She scratches her chin, trying to imitate an intellectual from the 19th century who is analyzing a dinosaur fossil or something stranger. Jinsol has two choices so far,  _ No,  _ make it three…  _ Wait,  _ actually make it four. 

  
  


Yerim tries to wait patiently, the girl is practically impossible to impatience, but Jinsol is testing her, “Unnie…”

  
  


Jinsol seems she didn’t hear the younger girl. Her eyes focused and hovering over the four targets she had picked, no clear winner yet.

  
  


“Unnie?” Yerim says, hoping the second chance that Jinsol would hear her.

  
  


Yerim puffs air out of her nostrils, slightly annoyed. She crosses her arms between her chest as she extends her right hand, slowly moving closer and closer to Jinsol’s cheek, then she goes for the pinch!

  
  


“Ow! Hey! What was that for?” Jinsol’s eyes widen as she rubs her reddened right cheek.

  
  


Yerim taps on her smart watch, gesturing that Jinsol’s taking too long just for choosing an ice cream flavor.

  
  


“Oh.” Jinsol snorts, then she turns her sight back to the fridge and catches something from her periphery.  _ Is that a… Is that a doraemon shaped popsicle?! _

  
  


Jinsol gasped in excitement, and somehow jumped too. Yerim smiles at the sight of a happy Jinsol.

  
  


The blonde reaches for the ice cream, but before she can obtain it, a mysterious hand suddenly appears next to her and grabs the doraemon-shaped popsicle first before she could.

  
  


Jinsol’s eyes widen in horror, her gaze fleeting upwards to see a woman with blonde hair, lavish eyes, and  _ soft  _ red lips.  _ Wait, what the… _

“Excuse me?” Jinsol raises an eyebrow, that’s her doraemon-shaped ice cream! She was first to get here! She got dibs on that! “That’s mine.” She points at the wrapped popsicle stick who’s already held by the mysterious blonde woman with an iron grip.

  
  


“There’s much tastier popsicles out there.” The woman points her lips to the fridge. 

  
  


Jinsol gasps.  _ The audacity of this woman! Unbelievable!  _

  
  


“But I got here first!” 

  
  


The girl lets out a laugh, which weirdly sounds like music to Jinsol’s ears, like a violin concerto specifically composed for her only.  _ Whoa, where did that thought come from? _

  
  


Yerim watches the two bicker, not really sure what to do. 

  
  


“Why do you want this popsicle so bad? It doesn’t even taste good!” The woman hisses, but not in an annoyed way. Somehow, it looks like she’s having fun teasing Jinsol.

  
  


Jinsol groans, she doesn’t want to admit she wants the popsicle so bad because of the doraemon shape. She rolls her eyes, “Why do you care? I. Was. Here. First.”

  
  


Yerim finally decides to scoot in, wearing her million-watt smile as she grabs Jinsol and the woman’s hand. “Please don’t fight!” Her tone sounds more of a threat than a request. Jinsol thinks she’s slightly scary.

  
  


“Unnie, just take another melona popsicle please?” Jinsol sighs in defeat and dips her hand back down on the fridge to grab the green popsicle, then she exchanges the doraemon popsicle with the woman.

  
  


“Thanks,” The woman smiles, and Jinsol scoffs as she mutters a  _ welcome _ under her breath. Yerim and Jinsol part ways with the woman as they head for the cashier, both paying the same amount, giggling because they both lost money.

A hand softly taps Jinsol’s shoulder, making her swing around and facing the same woman she almost fought physically because of a popsicle. “Hi…” She steps back a bit and waves shyly.

  
  


Jinsol looks at her confused,  _ wasn’t the doraemon popsicle enough? _ “Hey.” She responds back.

  
  


“I just want to apologize for the situation a few minutes ago.” She laughs awkwardly. “I really needed this specific popsicle, because it’s my little sister’s favorite, and she would be sad if I hadn’t got her this.”

  
  


_ Ohhh.  _ So that’s why she was so eager to obtain that popsicle, Jinsol smiles. “It’s totally fine, now I understand your side.” She’s taller than the woman, Jinsol notices. Their height perfectly matches for jinsol to rest her chin on the woman’s shoulders,  _ her most striking feature,  _ Jinsol thinks.

  
  


_ Go ask her name. _

  
  


_ Wait. What? _

  
  


_ Where the hell did that thought come from? Again? _

  
  


“So…” The woman rubs her hands, seemingly trying to save themselves from the thick and awkward atmosphere that filled the store. “I guess I should be going now.” She bows at Jinsol and starts heading for the exit. Her mind starts to run like a computer running diagnostics.  _ Are you sure you want to leave her off? Do you want to gather her information? Yes or No? You have approximately three seconds… _

  
  


_ Three. _

  
  


_ Two. _

  
  


_ One— _

  
  


“W-Wait!” Jinsol sputters as she reaches for the woman’s wrist, grasping it loosely, she didn’t want to seem rude or offending. The woman turns to her direction, “What’s your name?”

  
  


“Jungeun.” She flashes a soft smile.

  
  


_ A pretty name for a pretty girl.  _

  
  


“Jinsol.” She presents her smile back, like two ships communicating with their bright spotlights.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo :D there you have it! the first chapter of god knows how this story is gonna go but let's see! this is like me throwing a lit matchstick down a well not knowing what to expect with such a low source of light in a big dark place! (to be honest i don't know what i am doing but i know i am doing something) hope you enjoyed the first chapter ! <3


End file.
